1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a printing processing method and an apparatus therefor, and more particularly to a printing processing method capable of starting printing operations on the basis of predetermined conditions, and an apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an environment in which a printing processing apparatus is owned and used jointly by a plurality of users through a network, the order in carrying out a process starting with the preparing of printing requests and ending with the executing of relative printing operations, i.e. the order in processing printing jobs is usually determined on the basis of the time of occurrence of printing jobs by the issuance of printing requests. Therefore, when unprocessed printing jobs exist at the time of preparing a new printing request, the processing of the new printing request is necessarily delayed until the unprocessed printing jobs have all been processed.
When printing operations are carried out in the order of occurrence of printing jobs, it is impossible to quickly receive the results of certain printing operations.
Under the circumstances, printing jobs are processed in a conventional printing processing method in the order other than the order of occurrence of printing jobs in some cases by giving the order of priority to printing jobs or designating the printing time.
However, even in a case where a higher order of priority is given to a certain printing job, the processing of this printing job is also delayed until the processing of the unprocessed printing jobs has finished, if unprocessed printing jobs of the same order of priority exist. Therefore, when a quick reception of the results of a printing operation is desired, a printing request has to be issued as early as possible.
However, in order to issue a printing request, it is necessary that, at the time of issuance thereof, a document to be printed be preserved with the contents thereof in a finally prepared condition and in a practical printing mode. Namely, when a document to be printed is incomplete, it is impossible to issue a printing request.
In order to issue a printing request by designating beforehand the time at which an object printing job starts being subjected to a printing process, the following inconveniences occur. When the document is completed and possible to be printed before the designated time, the timebetween the instant at which the document is completed and the designated instant becomes useless. When the document is not completed at the designated time, it is impossible to execute the processing of the printing job, and the time-designated pre-engagement of the execution of the printing job becomes invalid. Consequently, a printing request has to be reissued.
In an environment in which a printing apparatus, such as a printing network is owned and used jointly by a plurality of users, making a report on one project by putting together the documents prepared in chapters or pages individually by these users to prepare one final report and output the same is recently becoming a generally-used method of forwarding a piece of work.
In order to forward a piece of work in this manner, the users submit the documents, which have been prepared by themselves, to a project controller by printing out the same, or by sending electronic document files to him, who then puts in order again the documents prepared by the users or ascertains the contents of the documents by checking them as to whether all the documents have been collected or as to whether all the documents have been approved, and thereafter prints out these documents. Therefore, the amount of labor of the controller is very large.
As described above, even when a printing request is made immediately after the completion of an object document in a conventional printing processing apparatus, a printing job occurring due to this printing request is delayed until an unprocessed printing job, if any, has finished being processed. Moreover, even when the printing job processing time is designated beforehand, the time of completion of an object document does not always agree therewith, so that printing the document quickly was impossible.
When a controller prints out the documents prepared by a plurality of users, the time at which he receives the documents from the users does not always agree with each other, so that the controller has to wait for the submission of all documents and make sure of the condition of the documents. Therefore, the amount of labor of the controller is very large, and the reduction of the controller""s burden has been demanded.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a printing processing method and an apparatus therefor which are adapted to start a printing process on condition of the completion of a documents to be printed.
To achieve this object, an aspect of the present invention provides a printing processing method adapted to print out documents on the basis of a printing request, characterized in that the method includes the steps of preparing a printing job on the basis of the printing request, registering the printing job thus made, in connection with the printing starting conditions set in accordance with the printing request, and executing the printing job, which has been connected with the printing starting conditions, when the printing starting conditions have been satisfied.
Another aspect of the present invention is characterized in that, when the printing starting conditions corresponding to a printing request are not set, printing jobs made on the basis of the printing request are registered in a cue and executed in order, the printing jobs connected with the practical printing starting conditions being executed in preference to the printing starting conditions registered in the cue.
Another aspect of the present invention is characterized in that the printing starting conditions include the transition of the attribute of the document to be printed.
Another aspect of the present invention is characterized in that the printing starting conditions include the alteration of the content of the document to be printed.
Another aspect of the present invention is characterized in that the printing starting conditions include the transition of the condition of execution of other printing jobs.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a printing processing apparatus adapted to print out documents on the basis of a printing request, comprising a means for preparing printing jobs on the basis of the printing request, a means for registering the printing jobs, which have been made by the job preparing means, in connection with a printing starting conditions set correspondingly to the printing request, a printing starting condition control means for detecting the satisfaction of the printing starting conditions, and a means for executing the printing jobs, which are connected with the printing starting conditions, when the printing starting condition control means has detected the satisfaction of the printing starting conditions.
Another aspect of the present invention is characterized in that the apparatus is further provided with a cue control means for registering on a cue, the printing jobs, which have been made by the printing job preparing means, when printing starting conditions corresponding to the printing request are not set and executing the printing jobs in order, the printing job executing means executing the printing jobs, which have been connected with the printing starting conditions, in preference to the printing jobs registered in the cue.
Another aspect of the present invention is characterized in that the printing starting conditions include the transition of attribute of the document to be printed.
Another aspect of the present invention is characterized in that the printing starting conditions include the alteration of the contents of the document to be printed.
Another aspect of the present invention is characterized in that the printing starting conditions include the transition of the condition of execution of other printing jobs.